sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Peck Takes it Back/Transcript
(opens up on Nice and Friendly Corners) Peck: Hup! Callie: Yee-haw! Toby: Hoo-wee, Sheriff Callie! That's some super-fancy lassoing. And nothing goes better with fancy lassoing than popcorn. Peck: You hear that? Toby: Nope. I don't hear anything. Peck: Exactly. It's quiet. Too quiet. Somebody must be up to no good. Callie: Aw, don't you worry, Peck. Everybody in Nice and Friendly Corners is, well, nice and friendly. Uncle Bun: Sheriff Callie! Peck: Ah! Uncle Bun: Sheriff Callie! I lost my keys again! You gotta help. Callie: Don't you get your fluffy tail in a frazzle, Uncle Bun. I'll help you find those keys. Peck, since you're the deputy, you'll be in charge till I get back. Peck: You can count on me, Sheriff Callie. Deputy Peck is on the job. (his hat falls off but Toby puts it back on; walks into the jailhouse) (cut to the jailhouse) Peck: Now, seeing as I'm the deputy and officially in charge... (gulps) I'm gonna get this jailhouse spic and span! Toby: Nobody sweeps as good as you, Peck. Peck: That's right. (sweeps) Hi-ya! Take that, dirt. (swings a tennis ball by accident) Oops. (laughs; sees Toby dropping popcorn) Toby, you're leavin' footprints all over. Why don't you sit down till I finish sweeping? Toby: Watching you sweep is almost as fun as watching Sheriff Callie do lass-ooo tricks. Peck: Kindly lift your feet. Toby: (laughs; drops popcorn) Peck: Toby! Your popcorn! Toby: I know! It's delicious! You want some? Peck: No, but you dropped some on the floor where I just swept! Now, I gotta sweep up that spot all over again! Feet up, please. Toby: (laughing) Oh, sorry, Peck. (popcorn banging on the floor in slow motion) Peck: Toby, you keep dropping popcorn in this spot I just swept. Toby: Oh-oh, sorry. I'll go over to a new spot over here. Peck: (sees Toby drop popcorn and exclaims in frustration) That's even worse. Toby: Wow! You're-you're sweeping like a tornado! Great work! You want some popcorn now? Peck: No. Toby: It's de-licious. Peck: (sighs) Toby: Need any help? Peck: Ah! Toby: Whoa. Peck: Toby, if you really wanna help, why don't you go over to Ella's saloon and get us two glasses of milk? Toby: You got it, Peck. Peck: (sighs) There. Now that Toby's gone, maybe I can finally get this place clean! The Prairie Dogs: Finally get it clean (cut over to Ella's milk saloon) (parlor music playing) Ella: Howdy-do, Toby! What'll it be? Toby: Two frosty glasses of milk, please! Ella: Two frosty milks, comin' right up! Toby: They're for me and my best buddy, Deputy Peck. He's cleaning the jailhouse and I'm helpin'! (cut to the jailhouse) Peck: As Deputy-in-charge, I declare this jailhouse to have the cleanest floor this side of the Pecos! Sheriff Callie is gonna be so proud of me! (Toby comes in with the milk) Peck and Toby: Oof! Toby: Whoa! (Peck looks at the ground. Toby has spilled milk all over the clean jailhouse floor) Toby: I'm sorry, Peck, I didn't mean to... Peck: (gasps) My perfectly clean jailhouse floor! You spilled milk all over it! You...you...you... pinecone! Toby: Pinecone? Wait, I'm not a pinecone, I'm a cactus! Peck: Forward march! (snare drum playing as Toby marches out) (Toby walks in) Toby: Forgot my popcorn. Peck: (groans) (Peck shuts the door as Toby leaves) Peck: Oh, tailfeathers. Now I gotta start all over again! (cut to Toby) Toby: Why would Peck call me a pinecone? I don't look anything like one. Doesn't he know that? Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he's never even seen a pinecone before. Oh, poor Peck! I know. I'll head up Pine Tree Hill and find a pinecone for him. Then Peck will see I don't look anything like one! (cut back to the jailhouse) Peck: Ah! There. Perfect. (Uncle Bun and Sheriff Callie walk in) Uncle Bun: Thank you kindly, Sheriff Callie. I never woulda found my keys without ya! Callie: No problem, Uncle Bun, but next time, don't hide your keys in your belly button. Uncle Bun: (laughs) I won't! Callie: Whoo-ee, will ya look at that floor! Nice work, Deputy Peck. You and Toby did a great job. Peck: Toby? Ha! He ran out of here and left all the cleaning to me! Callie: Hmm, that doesn't sound like Toby. Are you sure that's what happened? Peck: Yup! Toby kept dropping popcorn on the floor, so I sent him on his way to get some milk. No sooner did I get everything lookin' spic and span, then he came back and spilled milk everywhere! Callie: Ooh, bet that was messy. Peck: I got so mad that I showed him the door and sent 'em on his way... After I called him a pinecone. Callie: You called him a pinecone? Socks-a-mighty, Peck! Name calling can really hurt a feller's feelin's. Peck: Aw, shucks. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking. The words just kinda spilled outta my mouth. The Prairie Dogs: Toby's not a pinecone We know this much is true But calling names is wrong So now what should he do? Peck: I better go find Toby and apologize. Callie: I'll come with ya. (cut to Toby's house) (knocking) Peck: Toby! Toby, are you in there, my little prickly buddy? Callie: Doesn't look like he's home. Peck: I wonder where he could be. (sees popcorn) Look! Popcorn! Toby's always droppin' popcorn around the jailhouse. I bet it's his. Callie: Hmm. The trail's headed out of town. If we follow it, maybe we'll find him. (hops on Sparky) Giddy-up, Sparky! Sparky: (neighs) Peck: Hey, wait for me! I'm comin' too on account of... (trips over) Whoa! (hops on Clementine) On account 'a I gotta tell Toby I'm sorry! (cut to Toby) Toby: There's Pine Tree Hill. And there's a pine tree with lots of pinecones on it. (runs up the hill and pants) See? This pinecone doesn't look anything like me! So I'll take it back to town, and show Peck, so he can see for himself! (strains, trying to get the pinecone, his popcorn falls and he yells) My popcorn! (cut to Callie and Peck) Peck: Oh tailfeathers! The trail ends here. Now, what are we gonna do? (his popcorn falls down the hill) Clementine: Huh? Callie: Hmm. Now, what do we have here? Peck: (sees the bowl, gasps) That's Toby's bowl! Callie: Looks like it came from the top of Pine Tree Hill. Peck: Why would Toby go that way? There's nothing up there but a bunch of pine trees full of pinecones. (pause) Pinecones! (gasps) Oh. I bet it has something to do with me calling him that name. Some friend I am. I'm supposed to be his best buddy! Callie: Don't you worry. We'll keep lookin' for him. And when we find him, you can say you're sorry in person. (cut to Toby) Toby: (straining) Come on! Come on! (pinecone snaps) Whoa! (bounces down the hill and groans) Oof! Oh, lucky this tree was here to stop me. (cut to Callie and Peck) Peck: Lookee there! It's Toby! (Callie and Peck ride over to Toby) Callie: There you are, Toby. Won't you please come back home? Toby: I'm afraid I can't do that. Peck: Please? I miss ya something awful! Toby: Nope. I'm not budging. Peck: Aw shucks, Toby. I'm sorry I called you a pinecone. But when you spilled that milk on my clean floor, angry words just spilled right out of my mouth. I sure wish I could take them back. But I can't. (Song: Apology Song) Toby, Toby, Toby, I've said some awful words I really didn't mean 'em I'm such a silly bird I just want to say I'm sorry I'm sorry as can be I hope you can forgive me, And accept my apology. Toby you are my best friend, I shouldn't give you flack, I know you're not a pinecone I wanna take it back. I just want to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry as can be I hope you can forgive me And accept my apology. I hope you can forgive me, And accept my apology. Toby: Peck, that was the nicest song I ever heard. I accept your apology. Peck: Whoo-wee. That's a load off my feathered brain. Toby: But, I still can't come back home. Peck: What? Callie: Why not? (Toby strains) Toby: Because... strain... my prickles are stuck to this tree. Callie: Sweet sassafras! Peck: Don't worry, prickly buddy. Sheriff Callie'll get you free. Callie: (pulls on the rope) He...won't...budge! Peck: (runs over to Sparky and Clementine) Sheriff Callie needs our help! Sparky: (neighs) Category:P Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1